


Day Thirty-One: The-Apocalypse-That-Wasn’t

by Elril_Silverstar



Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2019 [31]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, the day the world didn't end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: Crowley opened the door to his flat, fingers shaking ever so slightly.“It-It’s not as ...Cozy as what you’re used to.” He said over his shoulder as Aziraphale followed him in.





	Day Thirty-One: The-Apocalypse-That-Wasn’t

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe this is the last one. It's been a hell of a journey this month. Feeling a bit sad that it's over.   
To everyone that read and wrote this month: Thank you so very much!

Crowley opened the door to his flat, fingers shaking ever so slightly.

“It-It’s not as ...Cozy as what you’re used to.” He said over his shoulder as Aziraphale followed him in. 

“I think it’s lovely dear,” Aziraphale said as Crowley lead him further into the flat. “Quite the interesting statue you have there,” he remarked as they passed the two winged figures. 

“Nhk, uh. Yeah. Thanks angel.” Was all Crowley could manage, between keeping the Bentley together and stopping time he found that he was utterly exhausted. 

This did not escape Aziraphale’s notice, he gently took the demon’s hand saying: “My dear boy you look dead on your feet. Perhaps a lie down would do you some good.” 

Crowley pushed his glasses onto his head and rubbed at his face. “Think you’re right angel, been a long day, what with the world not ending.” 

“Right, well, I’ll just make us some tea, while...While you get settled.” He bustled off to find the kitchen nearly bouncing off a wall in his haste. 

Crowley was too worn out to do more than shake his head and continue to his bedroom, thinking his clothing into pyjamas as he went. 

Aziraphale arrived a few minutes later to find Crowley perched on the end of the bed, curled in on himself in an almost self conscious way.

“There now, this should help fortify you a bit.” He said handing the demon a mug of tea. 

Crowley sipped it and frowned, “you know you could have just miracled this, didn’t have to take the time…” He gestured vaguely. 

“Yes but it tastes better this way, don’t you think?” 

“True” 

They drank in silence for several minutes, time stretching out between them. 

“Right well. I’ll just take these back to the kitchen shall I? You get some sleep and I’ll just…” Aziraphale trailed off, uncertain. 

Crowley stared unblinking at the angel for a few very long seconds. “Stay here angel. Please?” 

“Oh. Well. I-I’m not sure…” His glance flicked skyward before the reality of their situation rolled over him again. “I suppose we are on our own side at last ...Alright then.” 

Crowley smiled and vanished their mugs with a thought and got up to crawl under the covers. “You might want some pyjamas angel.” He said when Aziraphale remained where he was. 

“Yes of course…” He thought for a second, then clicked his fingers. 

“Tartan? Really?”

“Tartan is stylish.” Aziraphale pouted as he got into the bed next to Crowley. 

They lay beside each other, Aziraphale trying to remember how to fall asleep, Crowley fighting the urge to cuddle with the angel. 

Finally Crowley could no longer resist. They might have been on opposite sides before, but they weren’t now. 

“Angel?” 

“Yes dear?” 

“I...Um, would you mind terribly if…?” He wasn’t sure how to ask Aziraphale this, and could feel himself going red. 

So he was surprised when Aziraphale rolled over to face him say very matter of factly, “would you like to snuggle dearest?” 

“I-ngkk...Yes.” 

“Then come here you old serpent.” 

So Crowley rolled into Aziraphale’s arms at long last. He put his head into the angel’s shoulder and inhaled that scent he knew so well. They might have angered both Heaven and Hell, but for the moment he wanted to savor this small respite. Their problems would keep until morning. 


End file.
